psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAdfeng/A Brief Introduction To Energy Work
Consider this a prelude to my technique guide that I posted, which you can find here: Adfeng's Technique Stash This was originally posted on my website, ShiftedPerspectives. Please contact me if you wish to redistribute. The original link is here: http://shiftedperspectives.net/forum/index.php/topic,2849.msg26052.html#msg26052 A Brief Introduction to Energy Work It seems necessary that if one wishes to practice psionics (referred to henceforth as “energy work”), they must also understand the inner workings of such a practice. It is my goal to describe what energy is, where it comes from, what can be done with it, along with many other questions. This article is a small summary of years I have researched and practiced. Energy – The Names When we speak of energy, what are we referring to? Psi? Chi? Ki? All of these energies have different names, but truly in the end, energy is energy. When you create a construct, the type of energy you use does not matter. We have given names to these energies because they feel different. For instance, we could rename psi to “lala” and that would not change what it is. The name establishes a link between it and the type of energy you are referring to. Without thinking about it, you are linking the word psi to a specific type of energy. Naturally, one may question how many different energies are there. The answer is simple. An infinite amount. When one projects to the Astral or Etheric plane, they can sense in different locations around them that there may be things that “just feel different”. This is normal. While it may be easy to understand what these things are, the energy may be hard to understand. However, this is not an article on energy, this is an article on energy work. Just remember that for most cases, energy is energy. It does not matter what kind you use. Energy – The Origin Indisputably, every person has an energy body. This energy body produces energy. Some view this energy as psi, but some view the energy as specific to the person. This energy circulates through the energy body, much like blood does through the physical body. Around all of us, everywhere, is another type of energy. This energy is referred to as ambient energy. It is worth noting that energy of any type can be converted to another via certain methods. Programming – Will-based versus Conceptual-based With this abundance of energy in and around us, there is a way to control it vis-à-vis programming. Programming is the act of simply telling energy what to do. It is, in essence, the basis of energy manipulation. The two common ways of programming is will-based or conceptual-based. When we program using our will, we essentially force the energy to do something by telling it to do so. This is the most common, but generally the least efficient. When we conceptually program, we create an idea of what we wish to program before we form it. For instance, if we wish to create a construct to store energy, we would visualize the box and understand the concept that energy can be compressed (no need for a huge space). Once you conceptualize this, you impose this on energy that you have gathered in the shape that you visualized. The outcome is much more efficient and tends to work better than just saying “Hey energy, make a construct to generate some energy.” Energy Work – As A Paradigm We undoubtedly have different experiences that have validated energy work to us in different forms and fashions. This is what we call our individual paradigm, or a belief system. I feel required to speak about the discontent I have with people who have differing paradigms than myself and others, and who have separated themselves completely from the online energy community as a whole, creating a rift. In energy work there are many universal truths that I am sure we can all agree upon. Energy is a substance that is tangible and we use to create constructs through programming. Energy flows through our energy body. We take advantage of this ability by creating more intricate constructs all the time, hopefully communicating with one another and having shared experiences to validate our creations and furthering our progress. I believe that ultimately we need to come together again and accept one another. While we may disagree with aspects of the paradigms of each group, we must communicate our disgruntles and seek to understand all paradigms so that we can further our understanding of energy work. There is a potential that everyone could be right or everyone could be wrong. In the end, we are alone. We, as a community stand out from this world. If we do not unite, then we will fall apart. Conclusion Energy work is a vast and spanning practice that is virtually unlimited. We have the capacity to work together to create communities that will work together to become a society that will help each other grow, learn, and become more than the person we are today. Energy is the medium in which we are able to create constructs. We create these constructs through programming, which is done a variety of ways. We understand energy work based on our individual paradigms, although there are some universal truths to all paradigms. Together we can create a community that is great for everyone. Sincerely, The Adfeng Category:Blog posts